The Storm King's Reign
by skep24
Summary: Triston Baratheon the Firstborn of Robert and Cersei twin of Myrcella Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. He is a monster to Westros but only Triston to his family. Is he the hero that Westros needs or will he be the cause of their doom. WARNINGS: (Non-Con,Incest,Murder)
1. The Beginning

**The Storm King's Reign **

'AHHHHH' It hurts so much! Cersei Screams in pain. 'Queen Cersei you need to calm down and deliver the babies' Pycelle says in a dry tone. 'Don't tell me what to do you old bat'! Pycelle ignores her and says, 'One more push your Grace the child is almost here'. With one last scream that was heard from the North to Dorne she delivers her baby. Pycelle takes the child and cuts the umbilical cord and announces, "Congratulations Your Grace you have a healthy baby boy." "Give him to me she hisses" Pycelle hands her the baby and she sees the child's face for the first time. She sees the most beautiful babe ever a small tuft of black hair and stunning electric blue eyes her little cub. She starts to wonder what to name him when she feels extreme pains and screams out. Your grace your having twins you must calm down!

Minutes later she has two bundles in her arms her little cubs a Boy and Girl she thinks nothing can ruin this day but then she hears walking and Roberts drunken laughs.

"You finally pushed those kids out good!" Robert booms out "Let me see them" She shifts the babes in her arms so Robert can see "I'll name the boy you name the girl" he says in a rough voice. He grabs the boy and it starts crying 'At least he has his priorities right Cersei thinks'

"Hmmm he'll be a strong one seems a Triston to me a good strong name after my father." "I like the name" Cersei admits through gritted teeth. Then she looks at the girl she has her looks and is very pretty. "Myrcella'' she blurts out the second the thought comes to her brain" I like it Jamie says talking for the first time. Robert hands Cersei the babe she looks down at her to cubs. "They will change the world." She announces they are here cubs her fierce little lions they will grow up to be Strong the prides of Westros, she thinks before she finally succumbs to the exhaustion of child birth.

5 years Later

Cersei Pov. I wake up when I feel something rubbing against me, I look up tiredly but then let out a smile when I see my son Triston. I calmly sit up and say, "Triston why are you in my bed?" He looks up to me with scared eyes and I can't help but be entranced by his amazing eyes then he says "I couldn't sleep mommy I had a bad dream" " Oh come here my little lion" while gesturing to my lap "Tell me what was bad" " I..I had a dream where you and 'Cella died and it made me scared." I couldn't help but feel my heart break for him. "Triston, it will be oka-"He cuts me off and said in an emotionless tone "No one will ever hurt you or my sister" he finishes with cold stare into space. I recoiled in shock his eyes looked like the eyes of a battle-hardened commander not those of and innocent child they scared me… "It's ok Triston lay down my sweet little cub lets go to sleep." He lays down next to me and eventually falls asleep. That night I vowed to myself that no matter what Triston did no matter who he hurt she would still love her cub like a lioness, that was the last thought she had before she drifted off.' I woke up the next morning finding that Triston was not in the bed and I wondered where he was. I leave my bed and get ready for the day I call the servants to draw her a bath, when I am done with my bath I brush my hair and dress in a crimson dress then the moment I leave my room I can hear Triston arguing with the Kingsguard member Barristan Selmy "I want to learn how to fight." "Your Grace you are but a child you are too young to wield a sword." "I need to protect my family!" Barristan's eyes widen when he heard what the crown prince has said "You…Your grace what is wrong did something happen to the Queen." Barristan asks in a panicked tone while his hand goes to the pommel of his sword. "No but something might go wrong" "Your grace everything will be oka…." "No!" Triston cuts him off "I'm not strong enough yet I need to get better." Cersei's eyes widen when she heard what her 5 namedays old son had said. "Ser Barristan I'm Scared." Cersei couldn't take it anymore she ran at her son and scooped him in a hug "Ser Barristan leave us." Barristan leaves the hallway. Cersei picks up Triston and says to him. "It's okay my little cub you will be big and strong but not yet you must rest." I sit him down on my bed and stoke his hair till his breathing evens out and he falls asleep. Then she leaves the room only to find her daughter Myrcella coming down the hallway she was about to ask her why she was out of her room because it was only 6 in the morning but before she could ask her why Myrcella calls out to her and says, "Mommy what's wrong with Triston." She asks in a scared tone. "Nothing honey he's just tired why don't you go lay down." "I don't want to I want to see Triston. "Ok honey you can lay down with him" Myrcella beams up at her mother. And she grabs her hand and they walk to her room and she lays down next to Triston and quickly falls asleep. Then she starts to reminisce about the twins they were just like her and Jamie wore when they were only babes.

FLASHBACK

When the twins were only 2 years old they would only stop crying if they were together they would only go to sleep if they were in the same room but even if they were in the same room they were still fussy if they weren't within arm's reach of each other just like her and Jamie were when they were babes but she is worried that they would be like her and Jamie if they would take their love to another level as it would be extremely hard for them to keep it a secret as they are the Crown Prince and a Princess she was scared for here little lions she was scared for her family.

Authors Notes: Hey everyone thanks for reading if anyone has any ideas or things they want to see in the story please tell me because I'm having writers block anyway thanks for reading and I will release a new chapter soon thanks! -Skep


	2. The Demon Prince

12 years after the birth of the twins.

Triston Pov.

I've been in Highgarden for 2 years now my Father the King Robert Baratheon tried to foster me with the Stark family, but they didn't want me in the North and I don't blame them I can still remember the incident 3 years ago

FLASHBACK 9 Years After the Birth of The Twins

We've been in the North for almost a month after the funeral of Jon Arryn my fathers best from when they were both fostered in the Vale with their surrogate father Jon Arryn who recently passed due to an illness that swept across Kings Landing but even the best maesters in Kings Landing couldn't help him recover from and he eventually succumbed to the illness.

After he died his funeral was held in the Vale in which the Royal family and the Starks showed up. After the funeral Lord Stark invited my farther and us to stay at Winterfell before they head back to the Crownlands.

A few days before we were scheduled to leave to Kings Landing me my father and Lord Stark and his heir Robb go on a hunting trip, they found a mangled corpse of a bear when we went to investigate the body, we heard a scream from the Kingsguard Ser Mandon Moore who was struck by an arrow.

All around us assassins run from the bushes and begin to attack us this was the first real fight I've been in I'm proud to say I personally killed 2 people. Then I hear two very pained screams one my Father's and Lord Starks I see an assassin with his knife to my father's throat and another assassin about to stab Lord Stark I choose to save my father I throw my knife at the assassins head and it hits but as soon as I kill the assassin I hear the pained screams of Lord Stark as he is stabbed twice in the gut he falls to the ground his chest barley rising and falling.

But then out of nowhere Ser Barristan Selmy decapitates the assassin that stabbed the Stark matriarch "Dad!" Robb Stark falls to his knees next to his father "Robb?" Lord Stark calls out in a small tone. "Robb I'm so proud of yo..." He trails off then he stops breathing. "Dad!...DAD! Nonono please don't go please!" He cries out in a broken tone. He turns his head to Triston who is limping towards his father. "You this is your fault!" "You could have saved him you bastard!" He approaches with his sword drawn before he's pulled back by the Winterfell Master of arms Ser Jorey Cassel and is put in a choke hold until he passes out.

2 days Later: Almost the entire Stark family blame him for Lord Stark's death with the exception of Sansa Stark and his bastard son Jon Snow but the rest of the family believe that he let Lord Stark die Catelyn Stark the Lady of Winterfell is sending him an icy glare along with her daughter Arya shooting him a death glare they hate me.

I don't understand why they hate him so much all he did was save his father I don't get it why do they think that I let him die I can't save everyone. When the funeral gets underway almost all the Starks are staring at me their eyes filled with hate, I quietly excuse myself and go to the Wolfswood.

I don't know how long I sat there but eventually I hear twigs snapping behind me, I sit up and look behind me and see the youngest Stark daughter Arya who stares at me and says, "You don't belong here." "I'm sorry I'll leave." "Why did you do it." "What do you mean do what?" "You let him die you killed him." She says in a tone laced with hatred. "I didn't mean to it was an acci." "No, I don't want to hear it I want you to leave and never come back you are no longer welcome here." I put my hands up in a surrendering sign and slowly back up "I'll go now." "Good I never want to see you again." She says venomously.

"Triston…" Triston you okay?" "Hmm oh yes I was just thinking." "Oh okay." I can't help but smile at my best friend Margaery she was the one who welcomed me to Highgarden and we instantly had a connection although not as strong and my bond with my twin sister Myrcella who I have recently been having immoral thoughts about and I will have to talk to my mother when I go back to King's Landing in 3 months.

"Triston do you want to go on a ride through the forest?"

"You know I hate riding but only for you Margaery only for you." I say in a playful tone. She gives me that infamous smile that can light up anyone's day. We go up to the gardens and when we get there, we hear Margaery's grandmother Ollena Tyrell scolding Kelsey the daughter of one of the cadet branches of the main Tyrell branch. 'Oh, wow very good Kelsey another damn rose how original." She says in a condescending tone. Then she notices Margaery and I standing at the entrance of the gardens "Go now girl go gossip with the handmaidens." The girl hurry's away with a flushed face.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked directed at us. "We're going to go riding in the forest we'll most likely be back in an hour or two. "Ok then your most mature I don't get why you tell me." She says in a dry tone.

As we make are way down to the stables, we make small talk till we arrive. Margaery's face breaks into a smile when we make it to the stables, and she sees her horse bandit a brown horse with white patches. I pick my favorite horse a large but very calm horse named Rocket. We make are way into the forest in a slow trot, "Do you want to go to the clearing or the stream." I ask Margaery

"Hmm let's go to the clearing." Then she gets a mischievous look in her eyes and a coy smile. "I'll see you there slow-poke." Then here and Bandit speed up and leave him behind "Margaery!.." "Margaery come back!"

Buts she was gone I start to make my way to the clearing. When I get close to the clearing, I can hear screaming. "No No please stop!" I recognize that voice… "Margaery!" I call out it a desperate tone. When I get to the clearing, I see Margaery with her breasts handing out and her dressed ripped barley covering her womanhood. She was surrounded by at least 20 men all wearing Tully colors and trout sigil. "Get away from her." I say in a venomous tone. "Oh, lookie here boys we got a white knight. This garners laughs from some of the soldiers.

"This is your last chance walk away from her or die."

"Alight then if you want the girl then you gotta kill us all." Says a brutish man with rotting yellow teeth. I don't move for a moment but then one of the soldiers grabs Margaery and she cries out in pain… Then I see red.

Minutes later I'm standing above 15 corpses and covered in blood, but then I see Margaery looking up at me in fear and I instantly snap out of my rage. "Margaery are you okay did they..they do anything to you?" "No…No you got here just in time they were going to…to, then she breaks down in tears. "Shhh its going to be ok. I take my shirt off and hand it to her. "Here cover yourself with this. Then we get on my horse and ride back to Highgarden.

"Open the gates Margaery is injured!" I say in a booming voice at the guards at the gate to the courtyard. Their eyes widen and they open the gates as fast as possible. I pick her up when we get in the courtyard and run to the infirmary. "Maester someone get the Maester!" I scream out. Maester Muerk enter the room carrying a bag of medical supplies. "What happened to her?" He asked in a hurried tone why he unpacks his bag. "She has possible internal bleeding bruises cuts and possible rape." Margaery is unconscious at this point. The Maester begins to strip her of her clothes and smallclothes and I can't help but admire her body. No this isn't the time for this when I snap out of my thoughts, I hear the Maester say. "The good news is that she has no internal bleeding and there was no penetration, but when they threw her around her maidenhead was torn. "Good will there be any lasting damage?" "No not that I can see but she will be sore for the next couple weeks." I don't respond just sit next to Margaery and hold her hand. "C'mon Margaery please be okay."

Time Skip 3 Months Later

As I climb up on my horse next to Ser Luca Blackmyre I look back and see Margaery looking at me with a sad gaze. But then I tap the area near my heart and then the side of my head a hand sign me and Margaery made when I first arrived here. She breaks into a smile and does the same sign, but then I hear Ser Blackmyre telling me that we're departing, and we are falling behind "Go on without me I'll catch up in a second. I call out to Margaery "We'll be back together in a month when you come to King's Landing. "I know I'll miss you goodbye Triston." She says in an emotional tone. I give her a sad smile and my horse breaks into a run, and we catch up to the guards that are bring me back to King's Landing. I can't help but let out a smile I'm going home I'm going back to Myrcella.


End file.
